renewableenergyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:TrombePump
This is the discussion page for the TrombePump article. Anyone can add comments to this page. Anyone can edit the main page too, but please discuss things here first. If you don't want your IP number publicly revealed, create an account using the link at the top right. To add comments, use the + tab above. Please sign your comment by typing four tildes ~~~~. Sample comment Just testing the instructions. I pressed the + tab, typed in the subject "Sample comment" and this text, and signed the comment with four tildes. You can add hyperlinks simply by typing the text like this: http://archimerged.wordpress.com/ Archimerged 04:08, 20 June 2006 (UTC) does it have to be water? Although I am not an engineer, I am a fan of thermodinamics, I find this gas liquid bubble PrombePump really interesting. The simplicity of design is very good. You may have heard the riddle that enquires " what is the time piece with the most moving parts?". The answer being " the hour glass". It would seem that the TrombePump has itself, zillions of moving parts. The water being part of the most essential geometry of the machine. The slow movement of the water and its, hinderence,pushing and drawing of the air, a maniplulation not unlike, in a slight way, the pistons or fan rotors of internal combustion engines. I underatand that the engine runs very slowly and is proposed to be very large. So I would ask these questions What if the water ( truly a liquid ) was replaced with a gas that is unlike air in any way, will not mix with or is so completely opposite as to be resistant and remain separate at all times from the air (obviously many gases mixed already] might this be possible ?. Is there such a gas? Could it be made? I wouldn't presume to know what this gas may be, but if there were such a gas , the engine could perhaps run at a far greater rate and may also be reduced in size. What if there were no water or restrictive gas equivalent. That there was only air in the loop. A single gaseous system as in a heat tube? Been working lately on a design for a high speed enclosed loop gas turbine with one moving part. This makes use of the stirling cycle using dry air as the working medium. An obsticle I have, is in the regeneration . I have had need of a group of additional closed loop stirling based heat exchangers with no mechanical working parts to facilitate the conservation and transfer of heat from the compression chambers to the central core of this engine where the returning compressed and cooled air is on its journey returning to the hot end of the propulsion unit by way of the preload cavity surrounding the, entire engine length, foil journal bearing. Thought of using heat sink pipes internally coated with perhaps a metallic powder and liquid/gas vapour filled. The gas would behave in a kind of stirling cycle fashion and is very singular.There is no second medium involed. Although I'm not entirely keen on the use of any other gaseous material other than air. Designers of modern jet engines desire heat in only one area of the engine and regard heat anywhere else as being the enemy, so incorporate the use of hollow fan rotors in the compression chambers to aid in cooling of same. So I will adopt this hollow fan idea of theirs and attempt to conserve rather than discard by making the fan blades themselves my heat transfer pipes. Please disregard anything resembling the ravings of an old man Gasses, Liuids, Solids, & Heat Pipes Gasses are defined as the state of matter distinguished from the solid and liquid states by relatively low density and viscosity, relatively great expansion and contraction with changes in pressure and temperature, the ability to diffuse readily, and the spontaneous tendency to become distributed uniformly throughout any container. Liquids are defined as the state of matter in which a substance exhibits a characteristic readiness to flow, little or no tendency to disperse, and relatively high incompressibility. Solids are defined as being of definite shape and volume; not liquid or gaseous. All of the above being at ordinary temperatures. Raise the temperature high enough and most solids will liquify and eventually vaporize. Likewise gasses will liqify and become solids at or near absolute zero where all moleculat motion ceases. I do not know of any immiscible gasses as they all mix freely. Liquids such as water and honey behave as miscible fluids, and oil and water which are immiscible fluids. The transition temperatures may be used a way of separating specific gasses and liquids. The catalog of gasses is limited to those listed in the atomic table. New ones if any would be radioactive and hazardous. All gasses are soluble to some extent in water and other liquids. The purpose of a heat pipe it to transfer heat to another. It utilizes a volatile flud to absorb heat, vaporize and rise to an area of lower temperature where it gives up thermal energy, condenses, flows down the walls of the pipe to absorb heat at the lowere end thus cooling that region.NotSCar 20:13, 27 July 2006 (UTC) repeal 2nd Law Hey Archimerged: I have a problem w the 2nd Law of thermodunamics. I like a certain amount of order in the world!!! Not too much of course. A little chaos proides diversion. I just wanted to let you know that someone looked at your work recently. My only question concerns the possibility of actually building small working prototypes of any of yer designs. As in, demonstration of feasibilty etc. 'Course the t'inkin' part must come first, before the tinkering, but w/o possibility of actual hardware.... Like fer example - I had the notion some time back that I could take thermocouple coolers and build what I conceived of as a "campfire battery eliminator" - heat transfer tube from high grade (campfire) heat source to nearby 50 deg F coolant (swamp water) Temp differential across "cooler" (operating in reverse) provides low grade current to charge capacitor/battery/DCDC converter or whatever. After buying some surplus parts, I read enuf to give up on the idea - very low energy output, super low efficiency, etc. So any way, I tend to think small, but not that small. Oh well. Lost kinetic energy. From the article: ''There probably is a problem with dynamics. The water needs to be moving rapidly down the trompe, but when it spreads out into a wide channel in the heat exchanger, there is a loss of kinetic energy which is likely to be enough to use up all of the "profit" from the heat engine. I don't think the energy is wasted; it can't just disappear. If you speed up the water by narrowing the pipe then slow it down again by widening the pipe it should balance out. Due to the Bernoulli effect the slow moving fluid will be at a higher pressure at any given height. CaspianM 14:12, 22 November 2006 (UTC)